Charmed The Next Generation: Prolouge
by Pryce Halliwell
Summary: Tells the story of the deal made between the Charmed ones and the Elders before the next power of three was chosen.


_Prologue_

_summary:_ Tells the story of how the Elders and Charmed Ones came to the decision of only allowing only three of the children to continue the Charmed Legacy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. All rights reserved to Constance M. Burge. The Characters of Pryce, Matthew, and Felisha Halliwell are creations of my own accord. This storyline goes along with an RPG I am apart of.

The life of a Charmed One was never easy, even when the Ultimate Power had been vanquished. This was a life the Piper Halliwell had grown accustom to. After defeating Christy and the Triad, Piper had finally decided to settle down with her family. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl which she name Marisa, and two blonde twin boys named Archer and Pryce.

It wasn't long before Marisa and Archer came into there powers, but little Pryce showed no signs of any powers. Piper's husband Leo took it into his own hands to train Wyatt, Chris, Marisa, and Archer, as well as Felisha and Matthew Phoebe's two children, in the craft. Since Pryce didn't show any signs of being Charmed, Leo didn't include him in the training. Piper couldn't bare to see her son left out, so Pryce began to help her in the kitchen.

Seventeen years after the twins had been born, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had been called to an important meeting for the Elders. Paige took both of her sister's hands and orbed them up to the heavens, where the elders resided.

They were greeted by the Elders, but conversation was cut short as the meeting was begun.

"We have called you here to inform you of a matter that is of greatest importance." one of the white hooded figures started. "We have seen the future where all of your children become Charmed Ones. Its too much power for some of them. We see them corrupt and destroying the very fabric of out existence, as they become easily corrupt."

The sisters look at the elders with confused looks. None of this seemed relevant, and it didn't seem like a capital case.

Phoebe was the first to speak. "What do you want us to do? I mean its not like we can deny them there rights to the charmed legacy. They are all Charmed." her voice had a slight hint of annoyance to it.

Sandra, the female elder that the sisters had become close with had stepped forward. "We know that it is all there right to be charmed, but we see that the future will be ripped apart by the power your children will possess" Sandra spoke

The sisters shifted there weight. "What do you propose then Sandra?" Piper asked

Sandra turned her attention to the elders and they gave her a nod. She then turned back to the sisters. "We want each of you to chose any of the second generation, anyone you think would properly respect the charmed legacy and carry it on. We can then cast a spell to suppress the charmed powers in the others. They will still have powers just not the charmed boost."

The sisters remained silent as they let the idea sink into them. Only one for each of them, that would keep it to the power of three, instead of the power of eight. Finally Piper stepped forward as the head witch.

"Fine only one. We agree to your terms how long do we have until you need to know our candidates?"She asked ignoring the perplexed looks on her sister's faces.

"By the next full moon" Sandra said

"But that is in two days. How can be chose the fate of the legacy in such short time?" Paige asked

"The spell must be cast on midnight of the next full moon." Sandra replied

"When magic is at its strongest." Piper said softly. Sandra only nodded in reply.

Piper turned back to her sisters without another word to the elders. "We should head home, we have a lot of thinking to do." She sighed as Paige took her sisters hands and orbed them back to the manor.

When the sister's arrived, they went there separate ways to think about the life changing situation that they had before them. Piper went to the kitchen as she started to prepare dinner. She knew that everyone suspected her to choose Wyatt as her choice, but she didn't think that he was the best candidate, since she had seen him corrupt by magic once.

Christopher had done so much to help this family when he had come back from the future to help Wyatt and make sure his own conception was possible. Even though Chris deserved the position, his tactics were off, and slightly dark. Marisa and Archer were perfect for the job, but each of them had there own lives outside of there magical duties, and it seemed wrong for her to interfere with that.

A joyful sound outside broke Piper's concentration. She wiped her hands off on the towel that hung from her shoulder, and walked over to the window. Outside she saw Pryce walking with a boy that she had never seen before. He stood about the same height as Pryce, with dark brown hair, that was almost black, blue eyes and a very broad stature.

They walked very near to each other, not seeming to notice what was going on around them. Piper watched as the mystery boy said something and Pryce smiled. Not just an ordinary smile, but Pryce's famous smile that could light up a barm. Piper had only seen this smile occasionally, and whatever the boy had said was keeping that smile on Pryce's face.

Pryce and the boy sat down on the front lawn and removed there messenger bags, before laying back on the grass. Piper was tempted to freeze time, just to open the window so no one would hear her open it, but she knew it was wrong. The boy sat up on his forearm and turned to face Pryce who had mirrored him.

Piper could no longer see what the boy was saying to her son, but whatever it was, Pryce was still smiling. Piper was about to turn away when she saw the boy lean forward and then Pryce's face was covered. Piper covered her mouth as a smile crept across her face. Even though Pryce's face had been covered, Piper knew what had happened, Pryce had just received his first kiss.

**Two days later...**

Piper walked into the solarium where her sisters were. "So are we ready?" she asked. It was a quarter to midnight and her sisters really did not have anymore time to think the situation over.

Phoebe raised her head from her knees and looked over at Paige who did nothing but nod. Each sister too a hand of another and Paige orbed them up to the heavens.

"So I assume you have decided." Sandra said before the white lights officially disappeared.

The sisters materialized and then stepped foward. "We have" Piper said smoothly.

Sandra nodded and then looked over to Paige.

"I choose Matthew." she said. Paige had no children of her own so it made sense that she would choose one of her sisters.

"Felisha" Phoebe said without looking up at Sandra.

Sandra walked down the line and stopped at Piper. "I assume you are going to choose Wyatt." She said in that elder all knowing voice.

A smirk came across Piper's face as she met Sandra's eyes. "No I am not choosing Wyatt, and I am not choosing Chris either." The room became very quiet as she spoke. "I choose Pryce." Both of the sisters turned and looked at there eldest sister in disbelief.

"But Piper, Pryce doesn't have any powers." Paige protested.

"I know he doesn't have any now, but he is still Charmed and I am sure _they _can do something about that." She said looking at the elders behind Sandra.

It was quiet for a few seconds. "Well lets get this ritual started" Sandra said turning away.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
